ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Chen
Master Chen is the owner of Mr. Chen's Noodle House, as well as the main antagonist in the fourth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. A master of deception, Chen was responsible for the first Serpentine War, causing him to be banished to a secluded island when the snakes he aligned with lost. Shortly after the believed demise of Zane, Chen organized the Tournament of Elements as a guise to steal the powers of the Elemental Masters so he could perform a spell that would turn his followers into Anacondrai. Chen married the original Elemental Master of Amber, and the two had a daughter, Skylor. Background Spellbound (Flashback) Chen was originally Clouse and Garmadon's sensei and encouraged them to win at all cost. When a duel broke out between his students one day, he declared that the winner would become his right-hand and be granted lordship. Garmadon won by cheating and using Spinjitzu which Chen had forbade, though the sensei dismissed it and granted Garmadon the title of Lord. Chen presented the young lord with a letter he intercepting written by Wu that was addressed to Misako, and convinced Garmadon to sign his own name. Tensions meanwhile were growing between man and Serpentine and Chen, who was bored with peace, decided to use the unrest to his advantage. He informed each side that the other was going to attack, thus prompting an all-out war. Chen decided to ally himself with the Serpentine and ask Garmadon to help him, though his pupil left to instead help his brother. Chen however managed to convince the Elemental Master of Earth to turn against the Elemental Alliance, causing them to loose a battle against the Anacondrai. Nevertheless, the alliance managed to win the war by subduing the snakes with the Sacred Flutes. For his treason, Chen and Clouse were exiled to a secluded island. On the island, Chen began to build his criminal empire. He gathered an army of followers and created a system of producing noodle goods on his island in a large factory and sending them to the mainland where he opened a chain of noodle houses. The Invitation Shortly after the defeat of the Golden Master, Chen started to implement a plan to turn him and his followers into Anacondrai, thus enabling them to take over Ninjago. Yet the transformation spell required all of the elements, so Chen organized a Tournament of Elements to lure the current elemental masters to his island. Around the same time, the newly rebuilt Zane was sold to Chen by Ronin, and Chen used the Staff of Elements to take his power of Ice. On the morning that the Tournament began, Chen was contacted by Clouse, who had taken the ferry to New Ninjago City to retrieve the contestants, that Garmadon had also accompanied them. Chen however remained confident that he held all the cards, and as the ferry neared the island, Chen visited the dungeon to check up on his prisoner. Only One Can Remain When the Masters arrived on the island, Chen welcomed them in the palace and explained the rules of the tournament, then ordered his kabuki to show them to their rooms. Later, Chen announced the start of the first round of the tournament. When Karlof lost, he was dropped down a trapdoor by Chen, who encouraged the remaining fighters not to break any rules. That night, Chen lead a ceremony in the anacondrai temple, during which took power Karlof's metal power, before ordered the defeated master be sent to work in the factory. Versus During breakfast the next morning, Chen announced the next part of the tournament and had the selected Masters report to their designated arenas. Chen observed all three matches and eliminated the losers. To weaken the Ninja, Chen changed the brackets of the next fight to be Cole versus Jay. Finally, Cole lost, and Chen eliminated him from the tournament. Ninja Roll The next day, Chen watched the struggle between Jacob and Skylor. After eliminating lost announced that the penalty for disobedience Cole and Jay previous day will receive all the Masters of their rooms. On the night of his servants brought the royal Champions arena, where Chen explained the rules of the new competitors - Blades of Thunder. Despite the efforts of the majority of Champions has joined forces with the Ninja, and Lloyd won the race. Chen threw Chamille losing to the basement of the fortress and took away her power. Spy for a Spy During the feast to celebrate the start of the third round, Chen presented the Staff of Elements to the Elemental Masters, claiming that the winner of the tournament will receive it. This action lead to the disolvement of the alliance between the Masters. Later in the day, Clouse informed Chen that someone had stolen the spell from the book, and he ordered the guards to find the spy. Skylor later informed him that Cole and Zane had escaped. Spellbound The Forgotten Element The Day of the Dragon While the Blade-Copter was being repaired, Clouse and Chen returned to serpent's feeding room only to find the beast dead. Clouse quickly realized that they can perform the ritual, thanks to the powers copied by Skylor. Chen hurried to the cave where his daughter was imprisoned and ordered her release. Skylor, however, quickly realized that her father's intentions and fled. Chen ordered his remaining forces to catch her, and he gave himself chase in the Blade-Copter. Chen caught up to his daughter, but soon lost the trail. When Skylor and Kai were caught, Chen had them taken to the crystal caves by Chope and Kapau, who were able to finish the ritual and turn into Anacondrai. After a brief confrontation with Kai and Skylor, Chen returned before his palace, and stole the Roto Jet to fly to Ninjago. The Greatest Fear of All Shortly after arriving in Ninjago, the transformation spell slowly ceased working. Chop'rai and Kapau'rai quickly learn that in order for the spell to be permanent, they must obtain the essence of a true Anacondrai. Chen sent his army out to find if there were any anacondrai remaining and they soon returned with Pythor. Placing him in a hamster wheel with a swamp rat, the little snake quickly released enough sweat to turn the army into anacondrai, thus making the spell permanent. With that problem out of the way, Chen moved on to striking fear among the Elemental Masters and split them apart by sending empty noodle trucks to different regions of Ninjago. Meanwhile Chen and his army attacked the Jamanakai Village and with the Ninja out of the way, took it over with ease. The Corridor of Elders Chen soon took over the airwaves and contacted those aboard the Destiny's Bounty 2.0, revealing to Misako and Wu the truth about Garmadon's letter and thus turning them against one another. Before long, Chen had taken over the entire east coast and began moving inland. The next day, his forces passed through Echo Canyons and arrived at the Corridor of Elders where he was attacked by the inhabitants of Ninjago. Chen himself was attacked by Skylor. When the spirits of the Anacondrai Generals were released, they cursed Chen and his army, and imprisoned them in the Cursed Realm. Appearance Chen wears an Anacondrai skull atop his head, which itself sports a large purple snake around its own head, with skeletal rims attached to it. He has a mustache-goatee, thick eyebrows, and thick sideburns and hair, all of which are black in color, though in his younger years they were apparently red. He sports dark red robes with golden and black markings, along with purple rims along the midlines. Chen has black feet. Personality Before his banishment from Ninjago, Chen was an intellectually self-serving man who was able to manipulate both Garmadon to crave power, and the first Elemental Master of Earth (in addition to others unmentioned) to fight against the Elemental Alliance. This manipulation served him in keeping a balanced rift between the Elemental Alliance and the Serpentine in the Serpentine War. After his banishment however, Chen became more childish, spoiled and impatient (all of which he expressed while supervising the Tournament of Elements), but still devious and greedy. He also has a quirk, which is his love for buttons and trap doors (which is a combination of his need for power, and childish nature). During the Second Serpentine war, Chen started to complain how difficult and time consuming it was to take over Ninjago. However it would appear that Chen did love his daughter, and gave her special treatment (he provided her with a tournament suit similar to those of the Ninja, and he allowed her to keep Kai around after he had drained him of his power). After she betrayed him, though, he no longer cared for her safety, and his greed took over. He is also shown to be culturally insensitive, as he used the symbolism of the Anacondrai, even after betraying both human and serpentine by igniting the war that drove both sides to near extinction. He even violated their remains by using them as decorations and clothing, while espousing their ideology of "only one can remain," adding insult to injury. He is also shameless in this, as he begged the spirits of the Anacondrai generals to spare him even though he was the one who instigated both wars, which caused them to be banished to the cursed realm, and then used elemental power to transform into a pseudo-Anacondrai, and then claimed to be on the same side. Chen is also shown to be temperamental, sadistic, and possibly psychotic. This is shown in his previously mentioned duplicity, hot temper, and tendency to believe his own lies. He also showed great enjoyment and schadenfreude when he revealed to Wu and Misako that Garmadon had signed the love letter that Wu had written for Misako that caused her to fall for Garmadon in their youth. Chen's perverse glee is quite evident in this action, and only further showcases his psychosis. Chen is also shown to be quite cowardly, and is seemingly incapable of owning up to his own mistakes and misdeeds, claiming that his use of magic to become an Anacondrai meant that he was on their side in a futile attempt to be spared by the unleashed spirits of Arcturus and his comrades. Notes *Skylor is his daughter. * The losers in the tournament were forced to work at his noodle factory. * Chen, like Garmadon and Skylor, are the only Anacondrais who keeps their minifigure heads, instead of gaining a snake heads like the other Anacondrai Cultists (possibly because they lack tattoos on their heads). * An anamatronic of Chen was part of the exhibit about the Ninja at the Ninjago Museum of History. * The history museum has a portrait of Chen hanging in one of their rooms. Appearances *70749 Enter the Serpent *70746 Condrai Copter Attack *''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' **"The Invitation" **"Only One Can Remain" **"Versus" **"Ninja Roll" **"Spy for a Spy" **"Spellbound" **"The Forgotten Element" **"The Day of the Dragon" **"The Greatest Fear of All" **"The Corridor of Elders" **"Chair up Chen" **"Chairful What You Wish For" *''LEGO Ninjago: Tournament'' *''LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin'' Gallery Chen9.PNG Chen poster.jpg|Chen (in the clouds) on a promotional poster, with his staff. Chen7.PNG|Chen Without his cape SmugChen.PNG Chen36.PNG MasterChenSnake1.png|Chen in his Anacondrai form observing a shrunken Pythor. shadioofronin.jpg|Master chen in shadow of ronin new teaser along with Frakjaw,Mezmo,General Cryptor and Ronin in armor YoungChen.png|Chen in his youth ChenWinks.png StaffLloyd.png StaffUse41.png CM4.png ChecondraiSmile.png|Chen in his Anacondrai form ChenPlots.png ChenContent.png ChenGravity.png CopterCockpit.png ChenraiSmiles.png StaffSpell.png CondraiChen.png ChenScreen.png ChenArt.png ChenAnima.png|Chen's animatronic in the museum. ChensPainting.png|Chen's painting in the museum. Category:2015 Category:Condrai Cultists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Darkness Category:Parents Category:Tournament of Elements Category:Characters Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Tournament of Elements Participants Category:Villains Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2015 characters Category:Ninjago: The Tournament of Elements